Daydreams
by alt-taj
Summary: Oswald privately fantasizes about his new employee. (Short smut drabble)


Oswald strummed his fingers against his desk impatiently. The off hours at the club provided him a reprieve from plotting his next move. While he reveled in these private moments, he sometimes felt that bitter pang of loneliness that often haunt men of his stature. During these repeated moods his mind would invariably drift to her. He mused upon the way she would stroll toward him, a hippy gait that inspired him to possess her. Her delicate hands would interlock behind his waist and pull in him slow. Although she was a good foot taller than him heels, he always felt powerful in her presence. Her lower lip would pout, silently begging him to a more private area of the club. He could feel the corners of his own mouth twist into a devious smile as he led her upstairs to his office.

With the door secured behind them, Oswald finally felt in control. His hand caught the small of her back as he guided her toward his desk. She lowered her gaze, unsure of which side of his dynamic personality she would receive. "That's far enough" he commanded. Her fingertips grazed the marble edge as she peeked over her shoulder, longing for him to take her. Perhaps he was feeling selfish, or perhaps his cruel streak was rising, but he wanted to hear her beg. He craved the feeling of being the one man to grant her pleasure. He would restrain himself as long as possible until she was aching for him.

"Oswald-" her voice was small but spoke of anticipation "-where do you want me?" His lips moistened with desire. He had her now, but he wanted to play coy. "Oh, right there is fine" he stated plainly with a flippant wave of his hand. He strolled past her and took a seat behind the desk. His attempt at nonchalance was perhaps too convincing. She looked puzzled but complied, resting her hands behind her back, waiting for his next command. Oswald reclined in his seat as a crooked smile started to creep from cheek to cheek.

"You may remove your dress now." Their eyes locked and she immediately knew which game they were playing. She slid each strap off her shoulder, painfully slow. She could see his lust burn behind his ice cold stare. She paused, letting the material of her dress tether over the swell of her breasts. She was going to tease him right back until he broke. His lustful gaze narrowed as he clicked his teeth with impatience: "Go on then" She twisted her hips and pouted with a serious stare... "It's stuck" she replied with a bratty undertone.

At times he adored her bold, audacious nature but he wasn't caving tonight. With an exaggerated sigh he rose from his chair and met her in front of his desk. She lifted her chin expecting to steal a soft kiss from him. Oswald beheld a look of amusement at her eagerness. He cocked his head and with one forceful pull let her dress fall promptly to the floor. A gasp echoed in the room, she was left stunned by his forwardness as she stood bare before him. His hands began to twitch with the anticipation of fulfilling his primal lust. The space between them was almost too much to endure. She felt her knees begin to buckle, as her desperation for him began to slowly spill down her legs.

"Please-" her plea cut short by his tongue diving dangerously deep into her mouth. Oswald's force always surprised her, but she gladly submitted tonight. He broke their kiss short and spun her over the desk. Her thighs parted as she presented herself, waiting for his next move. She heard his zipper and in a brief instant the shock of his strength penetrated her folds. He couldn't tease her any longer, they both were on the brink. He slid his cock deep, arching his hips to press into her further. Long hard strokes set the rhythm, there was no build, he pounded her from behind, each thrust bringing him closer to their shared release. She could feel him swell, his cock ready to burst with his heavy load. He whimpered softly as his body shuddered, a climax they both rode for what felt like an eternity.

With his head dizzy from desire, he felt the remnants of his lust coat his fingertips. The sweet memory of her bucking hips slowly fading from his mind. With a heavy sigh he began counting down the hours until he could fulfill his fantasy in the flesh.


End file.
